Prince James
|Friends = Baileywick, Prince Zandar, Princess Hildegard, Princess Clio, Jade, Ruby Hanshaw, Minimus, Princess Vivian, Prince Khalid, Princess Maya, Princess Leena, Prince Jin, Princess Jun|Enemies = Cedric the Sorcerer (formerly), Wormwood, Prince Hugo (formerly), Miss Nettle|Likes = The circus, having fun, when Amber is being nice, cannons, his kazoo, goldenberry pancakes, when Sofia is happy and safe, daydreaming, pudding, playing|Dislikes = Amber's jealousy, getting in trouble, ogres, losing (formerly), something bad happening to Sofia, peas, getting homesick, broccoli}} Prince James is the tritagonist of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First. He is the twin brother of Princess Amber, the older brother of Sofia and the Prince of Enchancia. Appearance James is a young boy with fair skin, blond hair and hazel eyes. His prominent outfit is a white vest with a green jacket, a golden badge in the shape of a star, a teal bowtie, brown pants, white stockings, and black laceless shoes. Other outfits of his tend to be the same, the only difference generally being the color scheme. So far, his jackets have been light green, dark green (worn on Wassalia), light blue (worn for his father's wedding to Miranda), dark blue (worn for the School Fair) and dark red (worn for Sofia's debut ball). For Flying Derby, James wears the school riding uniform; a pink shirt under an aqua waistcoat with the school crest, khaki trousers, and black calf-length boots. He also wears a light blue helmet. When he and his family became bakers in "The Baker King", James wore clothing more in line with a village boy, namely a beige shirt under a brown waistcoat, a green necktie, yellow trousers, white stockings, and black shoes. He wore a nearly identical outfit in "Tri-Kingdom Picnic", the only difference being the necktie color. Personality Unlike Amber, James isn't vain at all and is very helpful to Sofia. However, like Amber, James is very easy-going and exhibits behavior that isn't normally seen in Royalty. Like his twin, James is also shown to not have any experience when it came to being out in the wild. Also like his father and twin, James is naive when it comes to magic due to not really understanding it. James is also very brave, as shown when he willingly distracted a marauding baby giant despite the considerable danger such an act posed to his personal safety. While James demonstrates fewer personality flaws than Amber, they are by no means non-existent. As is quite common with boys his age, James can become a bit too competitive and focused on winning to the point where success goes to his head and failure is unacceptable. When competing in the picnic games, this behavior caused him to inadvertently drive away all his friends, but he learned the error of his ways and improved his conduct. He also doesn't take his role as a Prince very seriously, as seen in the episode, "King for a Day", and grew quite jealous of Amber when it was revealed that Amber is supposed to inherit the throne, attempting to sabotage her efforts to prove herself. At first, James had a very naive idea of what it meant to be a true Prince or knight, thinking it just meant heroic gestures and swinging swords and was quickly overwhelmed by the hard work and dedication required. However, with some inspirational words and help from Sofia and his Aunt Tilly, James rose to the challenge magnificently. When his family was fleeing from Vor in a boat, James was inspired by his sisters' display of courage and insisted on going back to fight and protect Enchancia. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Sofia the First Category:Sofia the First Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Princes Category:Racers Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Animated Characters